


Ready?

by missamericachavez



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Dean comes to pick you up before a Halloween party.Day 9 - Costumes





	Ready?

“Come on sweetheart. We’re gonna be late,” Dean says knocking on your door. You’re supposed to be going to a costume party at some frat house later but you’re meant to be meeting Jo and Charlie for dinner first and you were taking way too long to get ready. You rush to open the door letting him inside as you continued to buzz around your room looking for your heels. 

“Sorry, I’m coming,” you say squatting down onto the floor to look under your bed, you know you had them somewhere. Dean whistles when he sees you and you roll your eyes, hiding a smile. You’re wearing one of those sexy maid costumes. The one with the tiny skirt and top that pushes your boobs up to your chin, your hair falling in loose curls.

“Wow, baby. Look at you,” he says eyes roaming your body making your face heat up. When you spot your shoes under your bed you slip them on heading for the door but Dean’s hand around your waist stops you. 

“Thought you said we were going to be late?” you smirk as he turns you to face him.

“Jo and Charlie can wait,” he says placing kisses along your neck as his hands slide up your short skirt pinching your ass.

“No you definitely said we have to go,” you laugh pulling yourself from his grip making him pout.

“Mmm, but I think you missed a spot,” he says smiling. “And you forgot to make the bed.”

“Oh did I now?” you say. “Let me get that for you, sir.” You lean over the bed, making sure to push your butt up so he can see the tiny boy shorts you have on underneath and grab the blankets. You shake them out then crawl onto your hands and knees across the bed tucking them in all while making sure Dean has a great view of your ass.

“Like this, sir?” you ask with an innocent sweet sounding voice. 

“Yea, just like that,” he says and then you feel his hand on your hip pulling you back towards him. He rubs his growing erection against your ass groaning when you push back against him. Dean yanks down your panties and pulls at his belt buckle opening his pants and pulling his cock out. He rubs it against your slit finding you soaked for him. He pushes into you gripping your hips as he fucks into you fast and dirty. You moan and grip the sheets underneath you.

“Fuck, Dean. Just like that,” you whine arching your back for him. He pulls you up and into his chest and you turn your head to kiss him. Dean circles your clit and you pant heavy against his mouth.

“Shit, baby, you gonna cum for me?” he says and you nod grinding back into him. His fingers dig into the skin of your hips as your pussy contracts around him and his rhythm falters as he cums inside you. Dean smiles against the back of your neck as your breathing evens out.

“So, you ready to go now?” he says and you giggle.

“Don’t act like you didn’t start that,” you say and he slaps your ass. “What are you even supposed to be?”

“I’m a vampire,” he says pulling vampire teeth out of his pocket and popping them into his mouth making you roll your eyes. “I vant to suck your blood.”


End file.
